My Furry Story
by UnknownShadow264
Summary: This is my first fiction I ever posted and I hope you like the first Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I am a black cat, 13 years old and an 8th grader attending to the first day of my new middle school. You can call me Rhon, my fake name, or at least a name my mother would never give me. Why did I say that? Well, you'll probably find out later. For now, let me tell you the rules of my world. I have powers that nobody else has; everybody has their own unique powers. Their all born with incredible abilities that can be use to help protect animals around the world or use them to cause war against everyone. These schools that children and teenagers go to are not normal schools, well at least not in your world. We learn certain combat phases that can teach us how to use our powers in offensive and defensive forms. That is all I can tell you what happens around here and how it happens, for now.

Chapter 1

I walked past the front gate of the "Bergleeuw Middle School", "Mountain Lion Middle School" in Dutch. I walk towards what seemed to be the center of the school. There seemed to be what looked like a thousand students, waiting for the bell to ring to go to class. I grabbed my hood from my black jacket and hid my face. "I don't trust anyone", I thought to myself. I never was the type of person who is socially active. After waiting for six minutes, the bell had rung. I pulled out a pink piece of paper from my pocket and examined it. It was my class schedule and map of the entire school. Room B2 was where I needed to go. I then quickly walked to the left, then right, to face the entrance to B2. Ounce I walked inside, there was huge writing on the board that said, "Take any seat you like and wait for further instructions." So I did. After a few seconds, students came walking in the classroom. Some were talking to their new or old friends. The bell then rung again, meaning that class has started and anybody who attends is late. Ounce everybody took their seat, a red fox appeared In front of the class. "My name is Mr. Hamsten or you may call me Mr. H. I will be assigning each and every one of you in four groups of six and will also be assigning you to another classroom." Everyone was excited in who will be there class mates and started to whisper to each other. "Ahem," Mr. Hamsten interrupted, "We will start with Group A. May the following stand up and sit in the first row of seats. Rick, Paul, Jack, Ben, Jessie, and Samantha." Soon, everybody who was called stood up and walked towards the first row of tables. "Now, may Group B sit on the second row. Michelle, John, Josh, Julienne, Adam, and Rose. Group C may sit on the third row. Drake, Tom, Celina, Christine, Sabrina, and Mike. Finally, the last group to sit on the last row of seats in Group D are: Maddy, Janet, Maria, Conner, Aden, and Rohn." As soon as Mr. Hamsten finished listing Group D, I moved towards the back row of tables in the classroom. "I will list up on the board in which group will be heading towards their assigned class." A few seconds after Mr. Hamsten was done writing, I soon noticed that I will be going to Room G1. "As soon as the bell rings, you may start heading towards your class room." And so the bell rung. I examined the pink map then darted to G1. As I walked inside the classroom, I noticed that all the desks had names taped on them. "#1 Janet, #2 Conner, #3 Rohn, #4 Maria, #5 Aden, and # 6 Maddy." I took a seat at my assigned desk and so did the others as they walk in. A white and grey colored bunny stood up from her desk and said, "Good morning everyone! My name is Ms. Rosewell. I will be your teacher from now on for the entire school year. Today we will talk to everyone and get to know each other and then show our abilities as well." The student to my left was a brown dog who started the conversation to everybody. I soon mesmerized the desks and knew that he was Conner. "Hello everyone, my name is Conner. I grew up with my older brother in Alaska then moved to this state." "My name is Maddy," the cheetah said, "and this is my twin sister, Maria!" introducing to the other cheetah. "Sup" she said. "We grew up with our mother and pretty much worked our lives to here." "Well my name is Aden," the grey wolf replied "I don't have any siblings, but I did grow up with my cousins in a barn not too far away from here." "M-my name is J-Janet," the grey bunny stammered. It was easy to notice that she was the type of person to be shy. "I-I came from C-Canada to learn from this school." After she finished her sentence, everyone looked at me. "…. My name is Rohn and I grew up in an orphanage."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody grew silent right after Rohn said he grew up in an orphanage. "Now that we all know something about each other, we'll head out to our training ground." said Ms. Rosewell. And so we all did. We walked behind the school to see targets set up. "We will all be sharing our abilities towards one another in the training ground. Each of you will strike your strongest attack on the targets." "Can the attack be a close range strike?" said Aden "Of course you can!" replied Ms. Rosewell. After that question Aden asked, I noticed other students on the left side of the training ground. It was Group A from the beginning of the day. They were practicing on the same drill we were doing. "Maria, why don't you go first?" asked by Ms. Rosewell. Maria agreed and now focused on the target. "She is going to use a far range attack. I don't think she is standing afar from the target for no reason, unless she is ready to charge at it." I thought to myself. Maria closed her eyes and focused in what look like gathering her energy in a certain spot. Her hand soon was filled with heat. Then flames began to burst from her hands. She then lend a bit backwards, then swiftly flung her arm forwards. She created a huge fireball which soon crashed into the target and exploded. "Impressive!" Ms. Rosewell complemented. "Maddy, I believe your next." Maddy stood at the same postion as Maria has and closed her eyes. Maddy then took a deep breath and held out her left arm high. It seemed that her hand started to freeze up. Then her entire hand was made out of ice. Maddy soon, crushed the ground with her frozen arm. Huge pieces of ice grew from the ground, rushing towards the target! The target began to shred to pieces and began to freeze up. "Very well Maddy! Aden your next." And so Aden did what Ms. Rosewell told her to do. Aden began run towards and then punch the target. It caused a huge impact to the target and the area around it. The place was completely destroyed. "That was incredible Aden, I never knew how strong kids could be these days! Janet, you're up next." Requested Ms. Rosewell. "Y-yes m'am" Janet began to held out her arms. "Energy is flowing around her, especially her right arm" I thought to myself. "The source is coming from… the ground?" Janet soon held what looked like a sharp ray of energy. Janet soon rushed and sliced in half not only the target, but also the boulder behind it. "I see," I said to myself "she borrows energy from the life around her like flowers or trees." "Just wonderful Janet!" commented Ms. Rosewell . "T-thank you m'am." Replied Janet. "Come on Conner, your next." Conner faced the target from a distance. He held his hand up and shaped it to a fist. A string of strong energy began to form around Conner's arm. "He's summoning something." I told myself. I was right, he summoned what looked like a long chain. Conner then whipped the chain to destroy the target instantly. "A summoner in my class have we now." Conner chuckled. "You're the only one left Rohn, let's see what you got." I stood far from my target. "What attack is good enough to convince these guys I'm a little weak." I thought. Then I knew what to do. I raised my hand a bit and focused my energy towards the palm of my hand. I created a tiny ball of light and then aimed my palm at the target. I shoot my ball of light as fast as a bullet, to see that it flied through the target like it was a piece of paper. A tiny explosion grew after the target was shoot. "Good work Rohn, and to everyone else. You showed me and your classmates how unique your powers are." Said Ms. Rosewell. The bell had rung. "LUNCH!" cried Maddy, "c'mon Maria!" "See you all in a bit!" yelled Ms. Rosewell. I soon got and began to eat my lunch alone on the side of the cafeteria. "Well, well look who we have here," a bull said. "Why are you so alone buddy?" "Got no friends?" said the panther beside him. Both chuckled. I ignored them both and began to drink my juice. The bull swiped the juice from my hands and poured it all over my head. "Let's have a little fun with this dude." Said the panther."Hey!". I turned to see Cooner, Janet, Maddy, Maria, and Aden stand before the bull and panther."Is there a problem here?" asked Maria. "Tsk," said the bull. "This isn't over runt." Then they both walked away. "You ok there?" asked Conner. I nodded. "Look at these delicious pizza!" said Maddy joyfully. Both Maddy and Maria stuffed their mouths with food. Everybody stared at them. "…what?" asked Maddy. Janet chuckled. "That reminds me," said Janet softly. "Rohn, you didn't use your full power at the training grounds right?" I stood still for a few moments. I thought to myslelf "How did sh….maybe if…." "Janet… can you sense other people's energy?" I asked her. "How d-did you know?" replied Janet.


End file.
